The Heart is a Lonely Hunter
The Heart is a Lonely Hunter '(Case #6) is the sixth fanmade case and is the first one in the Fairfield district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background Mayor Nathaniel Abbott promoted the team to Fairfield, reminding the player to try to lessen, if not extinguish crime rate. After the mayor's monologue, Reena Hollingsworth says that she wants to visit the Noir Faucon Plaza, a plaza with a large outdoor mall. Unfortunately, just as Reena was carrying many shopping bags from all the stores she and the player went to, she noticed that near the fountain there was a dead body. They found a business card, who revealed the victim as a famous chocolatier named Jacob Torres. Jacob was found with a bullet in his head, which prompted Dale to reveal the obvious, that the killer handled guns. Later, they were able to reveal the killer as a university student and the victim's girlfriend, going by the name of Addison Byrd. As Reena and the player apprehended Addison, she pretended that a false arrest was being made; however, after Reena stated out the killer's trail very cleverly, the university student confessed her guilt before claiming that she committed the crime only in revenge for Jacob impregnating her prior to the events of this case. She then proceeded to add details to her statement. Both Addison and Jacob loved each other, but Addison's fashionista career made Addison regret for pretending her spending time with Jacob. However, the wake-up call was when she found out about the couple's baby in her womb. Realizing that she had to do something to save her career, Addison killed Jacob to preserve her career. After the statement, Reena took some time to loathe Addison's disgusting act since her child would grow up an orphan now. Nonetheless, the player shipped Addison to trial right away. In court, Addison stood before Judge Montgomery that her career was far more important than having a lover. This prompted Montgomery to ask Addison if the real reason was her pregnancy, to which she confirmed. The motive seemed deceiving, but to conclude, Judge Montgomery simply issued that Addison would be sent to the hospital until the baby could be sent to foster care, and then Addison's sentence would be reevaluated, however a minimum of 10 years would be ensued. After the hours of the case, the team invited Sabrina Miller to join their police department. They also met the Opera Director, Samuel Carpenter. They found out from him that there was a serial killer known as the Opera Phantom, who killed at the Opera every year. He told them that there were people who were trying to kill the serial killer themselves. However, one of the more notorious rebels was named Joey Richardson. Samuel said he seemed to be more of the rebellious type than wanting to stop murders. For example, he had been arrested for drunk driving and selling ecstasy once, and he had done many other things than just that: from graffiti to going to places without a permit and causing a racket. Samuel said that he was the shady type, and suggested not to go near Joey, as he was a dangerous man. Before bidding farewell, he told the team that Christopher "Chris" Sperazzo, the team's profiler's hometown was Fairfield. Everett soon returned and said that they should take a drive around town with Chris to see the sights, and that is how the events of the next case began. Victim *'Jacob Torres '(Found with a large bullet wound in his head) Murder Weapon *'Pistol Killer *'Addison Byrd' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns. *The suspect smells of blackberries. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears tartan flannel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns, *The suspect smells of blackberries. Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns. *The suspect smells of blackberries. Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns. *The suspect smells of blackberries. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears tartan flannel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns. *The suspect smells of blackberries. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears tartan flannel. Killer's Profile *The killer handles guns. *The killer smells of blackberries *The killer wears tartan flannel. *The killer is 5'2 tall. *The killer weighs 145 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Noir Faucon Plaza. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shopping Bag, Faded Card; New Suspect: Sabrina Miller) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer handles guns) *Examine Shopping Bag. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer smells of blackberries) *Calm Sabrina Miller down. (Prerequisite: Noir Faucon Plaza investigated) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card) *Investigate Chocolate Factory. (Clues: Plastic Scraps, Notepad; Prerequisite: Antique Shop Card restored) *Examine Plastic Scraps. (Result: Opera Access Card; New Clue: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Fingerprint Match; New Suspect: Samuel Carpenter) *Question Samuel Carpenter about the victim selling chocolate at the opera. (Prerequisite: Samuel's fingerprint identified) *Examine Notepad. (Result: List of Shops) *Ask Harrison Sinclair about the victim having a premium chocolate shop in the mall. (Prerequisite: Notepad examined) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Examine Anonymous Package. (Result: Victim's Address; New Crime Scene: 1856 Misty Elk Meadow; Available at start) *Investigate 1856 Misty Elk Meadow. (Clues: Dirt Pile, Pile of Wood; Prerequisite: Victim's Address revealed) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Cassette Tape) *Analyze Cassette Tape. (09:00:00; New Clue: Voice Recordings) *Examine Voice Recordings. (Result: Mitchell Swanson's Voice; New Suspect: Mitchell Swanson) *Quiz Mitchell Swanson about him being good friends with the victim. (Prerequisite: Mitchell's voice identified) *Examine Pile of Wood. (Result: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Pistol) *Analyze Pistol. (12:00:00; Murder weapon registered: Pistol; Attribute: Killer wears tartan flannel; New Crime Scene: Conveyor Belt) *Investigate Conveyor Belt. (Clues: Letter, Wine Crate; Prerequisite: Pistol analyzed) *Examine Letter. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Addison Byrd; New Suspect: Addison Byrd) *Talk to Addison Byrd about the letter. (Prerequisite: Addison's fingerprints identified) *Examine Wine Crate. (Result: Police Badge) *Ask Sabrina Miller about being a police officer. (Prerequisite: Wine Crate examined) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Bookbag. (Result: Brooch; Available at start) *Examine Brooch. (Result: Molecules) *Analyze Molecules. (03:00:00) *Ask Mitchell about him holding cyanide in his brooch. (Prerequisite: Molecules analyzed) *Investigate Front Porch. (Clues: Tablet, Gardening Bag, Broken Pieces; Available at start) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Tablet. (06:00:00) *Talk to Addison about her threats to the victim. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Examine Gardening Bag. (Result: Letter) *Talk to Samuel Carpenter about the letter the victim sent about not giving chocolates as a refreshment at the Opera. (Prerequisite: Letter found) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Pager) *Analyze Pager. (09:00:00) *Ask Harrison about blackmailing the victim. (Prerequisite: Pager analyzed) *Investigate Fountain. (Clues: Pile of Clothes, Broken Bottle; Available when all tasks above are complete) *Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Bullet Case) *Analyze Bullet Case. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer is 5'2 tall) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Pill Bottle) *Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Label) *Analyze Pill Bottle. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer weighs 145 pounds) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Opera of The Phantom: Act I. (No stars) The Opera of The Phantom: Act I *Welcome Sabrina to the PD. (Available after unlocking The Opera of the Phantom) *Investigate Chocolate Factory. (Clues: Broken Necklace) *Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: Diamond Necklace) *Return the necklace to the newest member of the PD. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Noir Faucon Plaza. (No clues; Available after unlocking The Opera of the Phantom; Reward: Memorial Poppy) *Investigate Front Porch. (Clues: Broken Camera; Prerequisite: Noir Faucon Plaza investigated) *Analyze Broken Camera. (06:00:00) *Talk to Mitchell Swanson about his psychological practices. (Reward: Burger) *Move on the next case! (No stars) Trivia *So far, this is the only case that has one crime scene (Noir Faucon Plaza) that doesn't have any clues at all. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Campbell City Category:Fairfield Cases